


Day Leave

by d__T



Series: Indigo North [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Indigo why would you put that in your mouth?, because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indigo fills a gap in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Leave

The three of them are on day leave in a town. It’s not much of a town: manufactury and dust. Indigo can’t settle in the sunlight heat, so he walks around scuffing the dust up with his boot-heels. It’s a boring town, and he’s bored of it. So, he walks and tongues at the gap in his teeth.

Something glints at him from the gutter-dust. Not the acute glare of broken glass, but the sparkle of cut crystal. Indigo crouches and brushes the sediment from it. It’s a faceted bead, a clear red- not true ruby, but glass- from a woman’s bracelet. The rest of the beads, smaller and clear, are scattered nearby. Some are even still on the string, as if it was broken violently and fell before all the beads could disassociate. He collects them all into his palm and they glitter through the dust. He rolls them in the corner of his shirt and dusts his hand. Now, they spill cleanly across his palm. He stares at them, and smiles. 

He put the ruby one in his mouth. It fits perfectly in the gap of his teeth, and rests on the concavity left by the missing tooth.

The rest are abandoned to an uncertain fate in the depths of his pockets.

**Author's Note:**

> He gon' swallow it.


End file.
